Divergent Highschool
by Gabriella the awesome
Summary: this is my first fanfiction but I hope you like it none the less this story is about Beatrice prior she is starting at a new highschool.i don't want it to be to to fluffy or have to much l try to update when I can but ill make sure I update at least once a month and if I cant ill let you know
1. story intro

this is my first fanfiction but I hope you like it none the less

this story is about Beatrice prior she is starting at a new highschool.i don't want it to be to to fluffy or to much ill try to update when I can but ill make sure I update at least once a month and if I cant ill let you know


	2. Chapter 1

Divergent Highschool-Chapter 1

Beatrice's P.O.V

Beep beep beep!

I wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. New school, new start. School starts at 9, its 7 now so I go take a shower. When I get out its 7:30, so I throw on some jeans and a black T-shirt. I put a purple hoodie on top and head downstairs. When I get downstairs I see my mum, da and older brother Caleb are already eating pancakes. I grab a plate and eat slowly considering I'm in no rush.

"Beatrice, excited to go to school?" Caleb asks me.

He is such a nerd and is excited to go to school. "Caleb call me Tris remember and no im not excited to go to a _new _school," I reply with attitude.

When I finished my pancakes I see its 8:15 so I run upstairs. I brush my hair and teeth. Then I pack my bag, by the time I finished fully getting ready its 8:30. I head downstairs and into the garage. I get into my red convertible car and drive to school.

I go to the office quickly so that I have time to find my first class. When I get to the office the lady at the desk isn't there, but there is a bell on the desk so I ring it.

"Coming," someone says, then a lady who looks friendly comes in, "Are you new?" she asks, I nod

"My name is Beatrice but please call me Tris," I say, this time she nods.

"Here is your timetable and map, enjoy your first day," she says. I nod and walk off doubting that I'll have a good day.

When I finally find my first class and walk in, I've decided to try and go unnoticed. I sit in the back of this class which is history. 5 minutes later the bell rings and no one has sat next to me, thankfully, the teacher comes in and starts the roll,

"Beatrice?" the teacher asks

"Here and please call me Tris," I reply

"Ok, Four?" the teacher continues

At that moment a boy walks in, he has brown hair and his face is red from running.

"Here," he says out of breath. The teacher rolls his eyes and once again continues. The boy, four, looks for a seat. There are 2 one next to a mean looking girl, she is beckoning him over to her. I think that he is going to sit by her so I look down and draw in my book, I then notice that the boy is walking towards me. He takes the seat next to me. So much for going unnoticed.

_**Thanks for reading this. Just remember this is my first fanfiction. Please review but please no harsh words, though if you want to you can give me constructive criticism **_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hi it's me again. I'm going to do chapter 2 so here it is _**

Divergent High school-Chapter 2

Four's P.O.V

I get ready for school and when I look at the clock its 8:55. Crap I'm going to be late for school. When I get there I notice a red convertible in the parking lot, I want to go take a look at it but I'm late for class so I take off sprinting. when I get to class I slow to a walk. the teacher says "Four?" "Here," I reply. the teacher rolls his eyes, I pretend not to notice. I look around for a seat there are 2, one is next to a girl named Molly she thinks that she owns me and she is beckoning me over. I try to hide my disgust and look at the other seat, it's next to a girl. I'd rather not sit next to anyone but almost anyone is better than Molly so I go sit next to her. I haven't seen her before so I think that she is new. I look at her, expecting her to throw herself at me like most of the girls in the school, but she doesn't even look at me. I get a good look at her; she is short and has blonde hair that goes halfway down her back. At that moment she turns, I stare into her blue-grey eyes. I feel my heart melt, I think I like her but I've never had a crush before so I wouldn't know so I think ill get to know her first "hi ," I say quietly so that the teacher doesn't hear. she snaps out of her daze and replies with "hi," I then remember that I don't know her name so I say "I'm Four what's your name?" she replies with a short "Tris,". at that moment the bell rings and she rushes out of the classroom as soon as she left I get a text from my best friend Zeke who is also in that class it says 'Zeke: Hey bro u got a crush on the new girl ;)' I roll my eyes at the text and head to my next class.

Tris's P.O.V

I get to my next class and, again, sit at the back. My mind starts to wander and I start thinking about four. I think I like him but I've only seen him once so even if I had any friends I would tell them. I'm so deep in thought that I don't notice a girl with tanned skin and shoulder length brown hair sits next to me till she starts talking "hi, I'm Christina. You look like a nice person. I don't think I've seen you before, are you new? You should sit with me and my friends at lunch," I almost don't catch what she says because she talks so fast. I'll admit she looks like a nice person and someone who is a good friend so I say "hi, I'm Tris. Yes I'm new. And I guess I'll sit with you at lunch," at that she smiles. At the end of the lesson she leads me to the lunchroom and then practically drags me to a table with at least 6 other people. One of the people at the tables name is four. I sit in between Four and Christina. Four whispers in my ear "I see you've met Christina," "yeah she is really good at dragging people" I whisper back, he chuckles at my that moment I realise that everyone is looking at either me or Christina. A boy says

"Well aren't you going to introduce us?"

"of course! Guys this is Tris, Tris these are Marlene, Will, Shauna, Four, idiot 1 and idiot 2. You can decide which is which" She says pointing at each in turn. Then 2 boys that look like twins , who I'm guessing are idiot 1 and 2, realise what she said. They exclaim,

"No. We are _THE_ Zeke and Uriah" everyone laughs at what they said, then they jump up and strike a pose like models which makes everyone laugh harder When everyone has calmed done i notice that its almost time for class so I bid farewell to everyone.

Im walking down the hall when i get the feeling im being followed so i randomly turn around and walk into someones chest, i trip backwards and am about to fall on my but when the person grabs my hand. When im upright i look at the person. Its Four.

"Why were you following me?" I ask "oh and thanks for helping me upright" i add

"No problem and i was following you to see what your next class is. Now that we're here what i your next class?"

"Gym"

"Cool, same here. I can walk with you if you like?"

"Sure i think im lost anyways" i laugh. We head to gym and at the end of the day I head home. I decide on an early night so I head to bed and dream of my new school but 1 thing or more like a who pops in my head the most. Four.

**_Hey sorry I haven't update when I thought I would. I hope that you aren't mad. Thanks for reading_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey Sorry it took so long to update I had a short writers block :( Anyways here's the next chapter**_

Tris P.O.V

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Even though it's only the second day at school I feel exhausted. I drag myself out of bed and get ready for yet another day of school. I head downstairs and eat some breakfast. I follow the same routine that I did yesterday. When I look at clock I see that I am late for school. On my second day! Oh well, maybe I can sneak in because I'm not that late. I get out of my car and walk into school, When I'm almost at the classroom I hear someone yell,

"Tris. Hey Tris wait up," I turn around and see Four running up to me

"Oh hey Four. Late again?" I say it more of a statement then a question.

"You cant talk your late to and what is it second day?" he replies smugly

"Ye but you were late on the first day and that's even worst then the second day" I retort

" Point made. Anyways why are you late?" he asks

"I guess I lost track of time. What about you?"

"I slept in"

"You do know that is almost everyones excuse right?"

"Yes, but you see mine isn't an excuse"

"I sleep in a lot too. So I don't judge when people say they slept in" I say putting my hands up

"Good to know that you don't think less of me because I slept in. We should probably go to class" he says. I nod and look down at my watch. There is only 20 minutes left of class. I must have a shocked expression on my face because Four asks,

"What's wrong?"

"There are only 20 minutes left of class"

"In that case lets skip that lesson and just go to the next one" he suggests. I think about it for a minute and decide its better to skip that lesson, then walk in with only 20 minutes left

"Ok," I say finally. We walk to the our next class, we sit down at a table in the sun and just ask each other questions

"what's your favourite colour?" he asked

"I have 3. Blue, Black and Purple. What's yours?"

"Black and Blue. Your turn to think of a question"

"Do have any pets?"

" "

"No"

"Where were you born?"

"I was born in "

"Here,Chicago."

"Cool, how many girlfriends have you had?"I ask. He blushes slightly

"None. how many boyfriends have you had?"

"None"

"Really, but your-"he was cut off by the bell.

Four P.O.V

"Really,but your-" I was cut off by the bell I was about to continue but then I realise I was going to say 'amazing'. It's like the phrase 'saved by the bell'. My thoughts are interrupted by Tris clearing her throat. I look at her questionably, trying to make it look like I don't know what she's asking.

"what were you going to say before the bell interrupted you?" she asks

"Ummmmm...I...umm...nothing" I say with a nervous laugh. She looks at me with narrowed questioning eyes. Just by her face I could tell that this was not over. As if answering my thoughts she mouths 'this is not over'. I am just about to ask why she mouthed to me but once again my thoughts are answered,

"Four, Tris. Where were you first period?" I hear a series of voices yells which will no doubt belong to our friends. I open my mouth to reply but Tris beats me to it

" I was a little late and was near the classroom when Four called at me to wait up. When he caught up to me he asked why I was late and then I asked him and when we looked at the time...BOOM! There was only 20 minutes left of class. So you see it was pointless to go, so we played 20 questions"

" well it's time to go to class now" i say before they can ask what we talked about. i hear a series 'ok's and 'sure's. As we walk to class I get a text, it's from Zeke. 'Zeke: ;) ' that's all the text says. i know Zeke's going to do something and right now the only thing going through my head is 'oh no'


	5. Chapter 4

_**hey again I think most of you are wondering what Zeke is up to so I made the next chapter here it is.**_

Zeke's P.O.V

Ahhhhhhh...second day of school. I hate school. It's the worst thing invented but at least I have friends that make up for the horrible thing called school. I get to first period and when the bell goes I notice that neither Four nor Tris are here. Weird. No one else from the gang is in this class so I text them in a group chat minus Four and Tris.

Zeke: have any of you guys seen Tris or Four this morning?

Christina: what? Tris isn't here?

Uriah: I don't know about Tris but you know Four is always late

Will: yeah I mean Four was late on the first day of school does it really surprise you that he's not here yet?

Zeke: I guess not but what about Tris?

Marlene: Tris probably hates school the most out of all of us. I would be surprised if she 'slept in'

Zeke: ye, I better go the teachers starting to look at me like she knows that I'm texting bye

The lesson continues and as soon as the bell goes I'm out the door and yell 'hallelujah' some people give me weird looks but most ignore it. I meet up with others and we start walking to our next class. In the distance I see Tris and Four sitting at a lunch table talking. We walk up to them. Before I can mention anything the guys call out,

"Four, Tris. Where were you first period?" I see Four open his mouth to answer but Tris beats him to it,

"I was a little late and was near the classroom when Four called at me to wait up. When he caught up to me he asked why I was late and then I asked him and when we looked at the time...BOOM! There was only 20 minutes left of class. So you see it was pointless to go, so we played 20 questions" I'm about to ask what they talked about but Four says,

" well it's time to go to class now"I hear a round of 'ok's and 'sure's. I know that Four likes Tris I mean, he never talks to anyone, but now he's talking to someone other than me and they're a girl. I'm going to set them up but at the same time not tell anyone. I don't want to be to mean but I want to make Four worry, so to remind him that I'm on to him and I text him a ' ;) ' but nothing more.

We go to class and I think about ways to set them up. My first thought is to play truth or dare and set them up that way but I don't want to be clique' so I need to think of a new way... Hmmmmm this is harder than I thought. I suddenly get a few ideas and piece them into one. I write it down so that I don't forget. When I'm done this is what my page says,

Setting up Tris and Four:

Step 1.  
Throw Tris in the lake outside the school with Four near by. Four helps Tris get out of lake but push four in to

Step 2.  
Give Four and Tris bonding time. Leave them alone a lot. Let them get to know each other better

Step 3.  
Truth or dare get four to kiss/peak Tris on lips and Tris sit on Fours Lap but nothing more

Step 4.  
Finally make romantic dinner tell Tris and Four that the group is going. Group doesn't go just Four and Tris they eat, have fun and let the magic work

I'm proud of that and it doesn't seem to clique'. I can't wait to get started.


End file.
